Run Baby Run
by Sweet.Georgia.Brown
Summary: What are Rose Weasley and Scorpius malfoy to do when no one wants them to be togeher, to have their happily ever after


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Song Check Yes Juliet.**

"Run Baby Run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance"

-'Check Yes Juliet' By We the Kings.

"Rosie, it's gonna be okay," said a tall blonde young man with piercing blue eyes.

"How can it be okay?" said Rose tears running down her face. "How's it gonna be okay? My parents said I can never see you again."

"It's okay Rosie," said Scorpius.

"No it's not, we can't just sit here and let the tear us apart." Said rose, as she swept her red curls out of her warm brown eyes.

Scorpius had been trying to calm Rose down for hours now. He had chased her here after she'd ran from her parents house. All of these tears just because her parents were too bloody stupid to get over an old, school age rivalry, not that he could say much more for his parents. Little did Rose know that only a few days ago Scorpiuses parents had told him they never wanted to see her face.

"Go home Rosie, don't worry I'll be back for you,"

"But Scorpius I-"

"Go back Rosie and pack your bag, I'll be there to save, you don't worry."

"Where have you been young lady," said Ron Weasley to his daughter as she made her way back into their small cottage. There were wine glasses on the tables and Rose could hear her mom in the kitchen washing the dishes. Everyone had already left, she was sure the party hadn't lasted long after the incident.

"You better not have been with that Malfoy boy," said Ron darkly.

"What do you care, It's my life it's none of your business." yelled Rose as she stormed up the stairs in to her bedroom locking the door behind her.

Rose began piling clothes and books into her trunk, only the other day had she unpacked it for the last time after her final year at Hogwarts. She pulled a small shoe box decorated with paint and glitter off the top shelf of her closet and placed it on the bed. Rose carefully opened the lid and took a look at the pictures and letters inside.

Her brother Hugo and is best friend Kyle Thomas. Lily, Roxy and Louis trying to catch Lorcan Scamanders pet toad. Teddy and Victoire holding hand as the walked by the lake and her favorite her and her best friends, Kelly, Anna, Marcus and Georgina. Then there was the letters, from her, cousins, her friends, Scorpius and even her parents. She gently closed the box and placed it in the trunk.

It wasn't until long past midnight that Rose saw Scorpius waiting for her outside. Rose apparated outside to meet her love and start her new life.

"Go get Rose, breakfast is ready," said Ron to his wife as he pulled the orange juice out of the fridge.

Hermione hurried upstairs casting her husband an angry look.

Ron heard a strangled cry float down the stairs and hurried to Rose's room to find an empty bed and Hermione crying on Hugo's shoulder.

Ron picked up a note resting on the unused pillow.

_Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo,_

_Scorpius and I are leaving. Don't you dare try_

_to blame anyone because its entirely your_

_fault because you couldn't get over your stupid rivalry._

_Maybe it could have been different but now it's too late._

_Tell everyone I love them and I'm really sorry it had to_

_be this way._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

Hermione began to cry even harder as Ron finished reading the letter.

After formulating a plan Scorpius apparated back to Malfoy Manner and tied to sneak quietly up the stairs and had nearly reached the top when-

"Ah, Scorpius I see you have returned home," said Draco in his booming voice "I trust you informed Weasley you will not be seeing her again."

"Yes father," said Scorpius, trying to make his voice as believable as possible.

"Good, you deserve much better then that filthy daughter of that mudblood and Weasel." Said Draco

Scorpius continued up to his room where he began to shove his things into his school trunk as violently as he could. After he finished packing, he grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and scribbled down a note.

Dear mother and father,

I am running away with Rose. Don't try to find me because I don't want to see your awful faces ever again.

Sincerely,

Scorpius

Short and sweet, to the point thought Scorpius as he placed the parchment on his bed. He wondered how long it would take for them to realize he was gone, probably wouldn't realize till tomorrow and he'd be long gone by then. He grabbed the key to his vault, that contained the money he had inherited from his grandmother, and apparated away.

_4 years later_

"I've always loved the weather here," said Scorpius as he entered his home after a long day at work as an unspeakable at the French ministry of magic.

Rose was cooking dinner, which was a rather cumbersome task, with her large 8 month pregnant figure.

"I've been thinking," said rose as she stirred the spaghetti sauce "I would like to name are baby Ronald Hugo,"

"Are you sure, sweetheart" asked Scorpius hesitantly, with a look of confusion on his face "I thought you didn't want to name any of the kids after…the family"

"I know," said Rose tears appearing in her eyes "it's just sometimes I miss them so much,"

"If that's what you want dear," said Scorpius as he tried to comfort Rose who now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mommy why are you crying?" asked Julia Anne Malfoy, Rose and Scorpiuses three year old daughter. Julia fiddled with her strawberry bond curls as she waited for an answer from her parents.

"Nothing princess," said Scorpius as he swept up his baby girl into a big bear hug "just a sad memory."

The End

**I hope you like it!**

**Please Review!**

**Ms_Krum**


End file.
